Morning Discovery
by Umi Pryde
Summary: It’s Saturday, and the first weekend of the marauder’s sixth year. Everyone will wake and find something interesting has occurred that will have the ability to change all their lives. All because Lily makes a profound discovery.
1. Lily's Morning

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling is the creator of the Harry Potter characters and Realm. I'm just having some fun with them for a bit. There will be a few mentioned names and such that I made up, it shouldn't be too hard to tell what. Consider this a STORY wide Disclaimer as well.

**Dedication:** This story is completely dedicated to Matelia Legwll, my dear friend and harry potter fanatic, because this whole thing got started because I wanted to write a short oneshot about Lily and James for her. She loves this pairing, and it seemed a fun prospect. I should have known my plot bunnies would take it from a quick oneshot to one huge and long story. I invite anyone who likes Lily and the marauders, and a lot of humor to check out her own fic Cat, Rat, and Dog.

This story began as just a Lily POV but has progressed and grown into several other perspectives: namely Severus, Remus and quite recently James and Sirius. You'll be flipping between different people depending on the chapter. I don't usually write in first person so any feedback I get would be much appreciated.

* * *

**Lily's Morning**

I could not sleep, so I get dressed in a plain golden yellow turtleneck and a brown plaid skirt of tan, gold, and red stitching. I picked the outfit out in the department store because it reminded me of the Gryffindor common room wall tapestry. I'm not sure why I bothered with it really, I haven't been the biggest one for school or house pride while attending school at this place. I try to smile. This place, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Witchcraft. _Witch._ That is what got me started with all of this five years ago. I found out I was a witch and it changed my life forever. The first four and a half years were extraordinarily fun, but towards the end of last school year, everything changed. I changed.

I head down the dormitory stairs into the common room, which is completely empty, not surprising given the early hour and the fact that today is Saturday. Still, I cannot help but get this uneasy feeling as I head out of the portrait hole.

Why is it the stairs and hallways seem harder to navigate when you are by yourself? I noticed that when I became a prefect, but the question still pops into my head as I have yet to discover an appeasing answer.

It doesn't take me long to reach the bottom of the grand staircase. I suppose it is too early for breakfast, maybe I'll go outside and read a bit, clear my head. Distract myself from my overwhelming feelings and thoughts that I shouldn't have bothered coming back. One week, that is how long it has been since my return here and somehow it just doesn't feel the same. It just isn't as fun or exciting as it was before. I turn around and climb back up to the fourth floor and then walk down the hallway till I reach the clock tower. I take the stairs down that lead out of the tower and into the court yard.

I reach forward and grab the large circular pull handle of one of the entrance doors and I let out a soft sigh of relief because it isn't locked. The crisp morning air rushes in and tickles my face. Closing my eyes, I step out into the morning light.

It is going to be a gorgeous day. I can tell. The leaves are just beginning their fading into their ambers and browns, it is truly one of the more beautiful things about nature.

I am about to walk out into the inviting air when a thought suddenly occurs to me. I look down at my hands in dismay.

_Just brilliant Lily_, I mentally scold myself, _Exactly how did you plan to read without a book?_ This is all I can take, I hate to admit it, but my eyes are watering and tears are falling down the sides of my face.

Footsteps from behind me jerk me out of my current thoughts, I reach up and quickly wipe my hands over my eyes to try to hide the fact that I was crying.

"Evans?"

I turned to face the owner of the questioning voice and find myself staring at James Potter, of course _he_ would be the one I run into when I feel like being alone.

"Potter? What are you doing up this early?" I ask trying to get an early start on the conversation and perhaps keep it clear from me altogether, but then I know whom I am talking to and the chances of this actually working are slim. Still, I can try.

"I could ask you the same thing Evans." James retorted tilting his head to one side with that half smirk of his. I have to admit, it has been strange hearing James Potter call me Evans instead of Lily, but for some reason this school year he has actually begun to acknowledge my past five years worth of requests for him to do so.

"I couldn't sleep and I just wanted some fresh air." It isn't a lie, not exactly, but I can't help feeling as if I am lying. Why is that?

"Lily, is something wrong?"

"No." I immediately shoot back at James's inquiry. I know he asked because he is trying to be considerate, but that does not mean I want to talk to him about my problems. It is not as if we are best friends or anything. Not that I have any here at school, not anymore anyways.

"You sure, it looks to me like you're upset and you got tear tracks on your cheeks." I can't believe this, he actually seems genuinely concerned. No, I cannot talk about it, not with _him_. I turn my head away, I know it is rude, but what else am I suppose to do!?

"I'm fine really, it's nothing," and to contradict myself I wipe my face with the edges of my sleeve. Brilliant. "I just got upset with myself because I wanted to go outside and enjoy the weather but I forgot to bring a book with me."

"Oh, is that all," James replies flatly, I cannot help but turn to him wondering how he can even buy that excuse. Not that is a lie, I did intend to come out here and read, and I did forget to bring a book, it's just not the real reason why I was crying. I know it is rude to stare, but it seems to be the only thing I can do. I have no words to say to him. I cannot explain it.

"Well why don't you come out anyways," James interrupts my thoughts, "There's plenty you can do outside without a book."

"Like what?" my curiosity getting the better of me. Plus it keeps the topic away from the real reason why I was crying, I'm so clever. Well, most of the time anyways.

"How about a walk with a classmate." I'm not exactly sure whether that is supposed to be a question or a suggestion. And why does he have to look at me with that hopeful expression!?

"A walk with you? Why would you think I'd want to do that?" Spare me, I know it is rude, but as I said before I do not wish to talk with him, and he can never take a hint.

"Well you're here, I'm here, and I've got to go set up the Quidditch field for the tryouts after breakfast today and I would enjoy the company." He replies with a sheepish grin. It doesn't fool me, I have seen it before, but that doesn't make it less sincere I guess.

"Fine." I reply to him, "But just the walk and only because there is nothing else to do right now."

"Right." he replies walking out of the castle and closing the door behind us with a quick flick of his wand. How he knows how to do that is beyond my comprehension of him. And frankly, it's probably better for my sanity not to know.

We walk together around the courtyard and onto the covered bridge in silence. It's irritating.

"Thank you-" I blurt out, I really did not mean to say anything. But, since I have, I might as well finish the thought. "Thank you for not being obnoxious about this." I really should just keep quiet now that I have heard myself aloud. That really didn't sound that rude in my head. Honest. How can he not hate me when I talk to him like this?

"About what, _walking_ with me? What did you expect me to say?" He asked with a shrug motion that ended with him placing his hands into his pockets. He really can be sweet, sure he's obnoxious at times, but nothing I say ever seems to bother him. I used to think it was because he was never actually listening to anything I said to him. It seems though, I'll have to edit my previous thoughts on him slightly. I said slightly now, don't get any funny ideas that I'm beginning to like him. Because I'm not. I don't.

"I don't know, something about how my agreeing to walk with you implies I've grown romantic feelings for you. Which I haven't." See, there, I actually said it. Ha!

"I didn't say anything."

"You may have been about to though." I can't believe he nodded to that. Does that mean I have that much of an understanding of him! Scary thought, get out of my head now please. Yes, well, anyways we arrived at the Quidditch field entrance and James pulled out a brass key from his pocket and unlocked the door. I wasn't expecting that, usually he just breaks into things, but I suppose he received the key so he could set up from McGonagall or someone else. It just seems odd that he'd use it. I wonder if it's because he is with me that he's using the conventional method of entry? No, that's a silly thought, I've seen him break countless school rules with his friends and he never seemed to mind that I did. What am I thinking?

"Ladies first," James smiles at me holding the door open with is left arm while he stands to the side to make room for me to walk past. I can't help it, my eyes just roll like this naturally, I swear. It is slightly habit when someone acts like this though, I mean _why_ is it considered good manners to let a woman walk into a room first when there could be some unknown danger lying in wait inside. Ha, wow, I don't even want to think about who that sounded like just now. Nope.

"The equipment room is this way," James says turning to his left. He stops and looks back at me.

"I'll wait here, unless you need me to help or something?"

"No, you're fine right there. I'll just be a moment," He gives me a warm smile as he points his thumb over his shoulder, "I just need to bring out a few of the school brooms and the ball case."

I give a nod and turn my attention to the stands. I don't usually come onto the Quidditch field like this. In fact, the last time I was down here was all the way back during first year flying lessons. I never enjoyed them. It's not exactly something I have a talent for, flying. The field seems longer than this from up in the stands, and yet from down here the whole thing seems a lot taller. Perspectives can be funny like that I guess, kind of like first impressions. This school makes me double guess everything. Why does it have to do that to me, _why_?

A loud thud makes me jump and jerk my head around. James was back and apparently decided to just drop the ball case without warning. Not that he really _needs_ to give a warning, but I find myself wishing he had.

"Alright then," He looks to me as he brushes his hands of the dust. "Just need to go set up up in the stands and then I'm done. Want to come up with me?"

I just shrug and follow him after he nods and heads towards one of the wooden staircases that leads up to the viewing stands. It's a very long climb when you're going up by yourself. I mean, I know James is right in front of me, but still. Just like walking through the castle, this just feels odd. Maybe it's just me though.

We reach the top and Potter goes straight to work. I take a seat on one of the benches so I won't be in his way. He conjures four clipboards and places them on the front table where the announcer usually sits. From his pocket he pulls out what looks like a stop watch and sets it down on the table.

"Okay then, all done." he turns to me and announces. I can't believe it.

"That's it?" I ask him in disbelief. I just got comfortable on the bench here and he's already done!

"Yeah," he gives me a childish smile and gestures around him. "Doesn't take too much effort, it's why I volunteered."

Figures. I don't even know why that shocks me slightly. I roll my eyes at him again as I stand up and head down, this time I'm in front. The nerve, he's laughing to himself behind me. Does he really think I can't hear him?!

We arrive back down on the field and I head towards the entrance we came in.

"Evans, wait!" James calls from behind me.

"What now?" the thought plaques my mind as I turn around to face him.

"Sorry, I just remembered I didn't check the balance of the brooms yet. Let me do that, then we can head out."

"Sure." I nod and walk slowly following him as he races over to the ball case and brooms. Exactly how did I end up following Potter again? And why am I still here, it's not like he needs me here for this. What do I know about Quidditch or flying in general?

James mounts onto the first broom and kicks off. I envy him. I can't help it. The ability to kick off the ground and just keep soaring higher completely torn from the pull of the earth. It has to be an extraordinary feeling.

"Want to try?" James's voice reaches my ear and I turn my head quickly. Apparently he decided to soar down and sneak up on me, the jerk.

"No thanks," I reply with a mildly shaking voice. I swear it's because he caught me off guard. I do not fear flying. I don't.

"You afraid Evans?" James asks me cocking his head to the side. Why does he seem to be able to read my mind? Why!? And why won't he stop looking at me like that, it's creepy. Okay so it's not entirely creepy, but it certainly makes me uncomfortable standing here next to him while he's observing me like this.

"No." I tell him but I can tell he doesn't believe me. I'm not even sure I do anymore. Just how far can that boy raise his eyebrow anyways? He lets a short laugh escape him as he jumps down off the broom. He goes over and exchanges the broom he just flew on with the other one he had brought out earlier.

"Come on then, let's go for a ride together." He says hoping up onto the broom. Potter's feet hang over the ground by just a few inches. I can't help but stare at him like he's insane. And to say something like that just now, he has to be right? _Right_?

"Together?" I can't believe him sometimes. "On the same broom, are you insane?" I'm so glad no one is around. Yes, I am aware of the uselessness of asking an insane person if they are in fact insane. But still, I asked the question and now I can't take it back.

"Sure. Why not? There's plenty of room," James replies scooting forward on the broom slightly. The broom doesn't even teeter as he does. Wait! Did he just dodge my question on his sanity?! I open my mouth to speak but before words can come out of me he stretches out his left hand at me and gives me an encouraging smile.

"Come on Evans, I'll be doing all the work, all you have to do is hang on and enjoy the ride."


	2. Lily's Morning II

**Lily's Morning - II**

I'm so unsure of what to say or do right now. Here I am staring James Potter in the eye and all I can think about is how the sunlight is catching in his eyes and they seem to have sparkles in them. It's truly a funny sight. I feel like I should be laughing, but I'm not. Why is my heart beating so quickly though? My eyes travel down away from James's face to his outstretched hand. What am I suppose to say?

Flying has never been a talent of mine, and it's not like I get a lot of chances to do it. It might be fun. But then, this is James Potter, the boy who did three consecutive loops on our first day of flying lessons the second he got into the air. I'm not sure I could handle riding with him. Maybe if I asked him, he wouldn't do those stunts. Though wouldn't he try and show off? What am I saying, of course _he_ would, when has he _not_ tried to show off to me? I can't even remember a time he was this nice before. Which brings the question out, _why is he being so nice_? Is it an act or is he being truly genuine right now. Oh!, this would be so much easier to think about if I wasn't so close to laughing from how innocent he looks right now!

I'm trapped in my thoughts. Luckily, James breaks me free.

"Come on Lily." His voice is soft. I look up from his outstretched hand to his face and without another moment of thought move my own hand up and take his. In an instant his is wrapped around mind and I'm being pulled onto the broom right behind him.

"Don't let go," He says and then pushes off. I'm not ready!

"Wait!" I gasp in shock. My actions haven't quite caught up with my brain yet it seems. I thought I wasn't hanging on, but now I realize both my arms are wrapped around James's chest.

"What is it?" James asks stopping in mid air. Great, now he knows I'm a nervous flier.

"No dangerous tricks. Please." I might as well ask now.

"Sure thing Evans." he replies and we start moving again. When did he switch from calling me Lily?

If you have ever been flying, then you'll know what I mean when I say my mind has just gone blank. If you haven't then let me just say, there is nothing like this sudden feeling I'm having. I can't feel the ground beneath me, or even the pull from it's gravity. We are rising higher into the air and the only thing I feel is the wind flowing around us and this strange squeeze in my stomach. It's not an _'I'm sick, I have to hurl'_ feeling, just a small pit inside me where my muscles have all loosened. It must be this slack feeling that makes one feel weightless.

The air is a lot cooler up here. James turns us out of a head wind and swoops down at an angle so we go right over the Qudditch field walls. Hogwarts looks much more majestic from up here. Everything does actually. The sunlight is dancing on the lake illuminating the horizon with a mesmerizing glow. How come James doesn't seem as entranced by it as I am? It is amazing though.

"Oh wow," I can't stop the words from coming out as we dive down towards the water. "It's beautiful!" I can feel James's stomach muscles pulsing beneath my arms and I know he's laughing at me, but I don't care right now. This is the most fantastic thing. If I reach down with my feet I wonder if I could touch the water?

"Going back up, hold on!" James calls to me. I turn my head from the water just as he kicks up our speed and angles the broom up towards the viaduct bridge. I'm not prepared. I close my eyes, feeling like I'm going to fall backwards I tighten my grip around Potter's waist. I bump into his back. I can feel him react, his muscles tighten, but he doesn't loose control. Good thing he is the one flying.

I can feel us begin tilting to the left and I take a deep breath, then open my eyes. James is spiraling us up around one of the larger towers of the castle. The sunlight dances around us as we ascend above the castle. I have to dart my head away when we pass a window that's reflecting the light. The wind begins to whip at us more as soon as we go over the rooftops.

We're up so high now, I can barely keep calm. My heart is beating so fast and I know I'm squeezing James tightly, but he hasn't said anything about it and I really don't want to let go. I'll fall, I know I will. A strong cold wind begins to blow on us and James tilts the broom down and rushes us beneath it.

"You okay back there Lils?" James asks me over his shoulder. How he can manage that and keep us steady is beyond my understanding.

"Can we go back now?" I ask, my voice shaking as I try to speak. "And don't call me Lils." I say this just fine, isn't that odd. Seriously, how can he stand me? James nods his head then pulls us back up and heads back towards the Quidditch field. Everything is emitting this radiant glow from the light of the early sun. It looks so warm and yet the air is still so cold. Something moves out of the corner of my eye and I turn my head to look. Three owls are flapping past us and appear to be making their way away from the castle. I guess we aren't the only ones up early. James takes us back over the Qudditch field wall and continues flying us higher. I said bring me back, the jerk!

"I want to get off." I speak straight into his ear. We're still going up. What does he think he's doing? I can feel his stomach muscles pulsing again, he's enjoying this! I should have known he'd do something like this. This isn't fair, I can't exactly get off on my own accord. I can not believe I put my trust in James Potter, _I should know better_.

"Want to touch the goal?" James breaks through my mental scolding.

We are not moving anymore, he has stopped us next to one of the Qudditch goals. They're a lot larger than I would have guessed from the stands. Why is it nothing is as you perceive it once you get a closer look?

I take a deep breath, then lean ever so slightly to the left. I really have no clue why I am bothering to touch the goal post, it is just a piece of metal after all. It's going to be cold. My fingers stop just short of reaching my intended target. I can't take my eyes off of the ground below us. Why is the ground so far below us? Oh for Godric's sake, how did I let myself get talked into this?! I just wanted some time to myself this morning, I should have never agreed to come with James. Why did I? I pull back at the thought, shutting my eyes. I need to think.

"Evans?" James asks, I can tell by his voice he's slightly startled by my retractive reaction.

_Just let me think Potter, I need to sort through my thoughts, there's too much going on in my head right now._

I know my breathing has quickened, I can't help it, I'm nervous, and scared, and now that I've thought about why I wanted to come outside this morning, I'm upset too! I don't want to be here anymore. Why can't I feel happy here anymore? This isn't fair! Oh no, not now, _please_ eyes, don't start crying again! Stop it! I need to clam down. I don't want to cry, but I can't hold the rush of tears back.

"Lily?" James asks again, this time his voice is filled with worry. I don't have the energy to speak. I want to stop crying, but my chest keeps heaving and the tears just keep coming. Why can't I stop myself? I'm so ashamed. I rest my closed eyes against the back of James's shoulder. I don't even care, he can yell at me for getting his sweater wet if he wants.

WOAH! What's going on?! I reflexively tighten my already tight grip. Something is going on with the broom. My stomach is lurching and tightening, the wind is brushing upwards against me. Wait, upwards? Oh, James must be bringing us down to the ground.

_"Just brilliant Lily, you got Potter's attention. Now he's worried and will want to talk about what's wrong."_ I scold myself again, feeling both ashamed and angry with myself. I hold my breath and begin to brace myself for what I know will come next.

* * *

Next two chapters will begin Severus's and Remus's mornings. We shall return to Lily afterwards, so long as I don't start James between now and then. - look forward to your reviews.

- umi


	3. Severus's Morning

**Severus's Morning**

I never expected to wake up this early on a Saturday, but since I have I should make the most of it. I wonder how much work I can get done before breakfast? Hopefully Madam Pince won't mind me coming in and disturbing her early morning re-shelving and check-out check-ins.

The halls are so pleasant like this, empty and silent. I prefer it like this instead of the usual chaos of students rushing in every direction bumping into everyone without apologizing and all the voices echoing everywhere. When it's quiet like this it is easier to think. That and I'm alone, which is how I prefer to be, except when I'm with- _nevermind_.

It doesn't take me as long as it usually does to reach the second floor. Oh yes, I definitely prefer the school like this.

The library is always quiet, that is why I prefer to work in here. I even have a favorite table that is by a window near the Potions section in the back tower corner.

Madam Pince offers a friendly smile as I walk by her desk. I give her a polite nod to show respect and head back towards what I like to think of as my usual spot.

I have a History of Magic essay and Ancient Runes homework to finish. Though I have to admit having to write a two foot long essay about _'Nentral the nice' _is not all that intellectually stimulating.

Unfortunately with a ghost for a teacher, History of Magic as a class is not intellectually stimulating. Just the opposite in fact.

I set my bag down on the table and pull out my History book. I pull out a chair but instead of sitting down immediately I think I will go see if I can't find a book or two to help me write this essay. It's not like I have notes from class that will help.

The History section is the largest in the school's library. Not that that surprises me, it's just an interesting fact I've observed when I come here.

Let's see what I can find. I skim the titles on different shelves to see if anything helpful comes to view.

_Goblin Grudges through the 1500's_. _The Barbaric Dealings of Grem the grim_. Glad I wasn't assigned that one, editing myself would be a nightmare. Besides, given the slim spine, I doubt he was all that barbaric anyways. Not that I find the truly barbaric goblins _more_ fascinating, it's just they usually have more than one volume to their names. Take Mogat the malign, for example. He spent over forty years slandering goblin reputations throughout Ireland, and has over twelve volumes describing it all. And I only know that because Cenis Wulfric, the gryffindor girl I tutor in potions, was assigned him and made a cheek about it earlier this week. Apparently, he is a rare kind of goblin, his name actually_ fits_ what he is known for. Remarkable if you ask me. Just don't tell her I said that.

Ah! _Notorious Goblins Volume VI: L through R_. This should have something about Nentral, surely.

I slide the book from the shelves and flip through the index. Yes, _'Netral the Nice pages 89-90'_. A very selective history I'm sure. I'll have to find a few more if I'm going to have enough for this report. It isn't that hard though, there are several sections of the goblin rebellions from his era.

In just a matter of minutes I have three more books under my armpit. Since I'm already on my way to the section, I guess it couldn't hurt to peruse for some tantalizing reading material. Get my intellect stimulated. Frankly, if it weren't for this section, potions would be just as dull and useless of a class as History of Magic.

I doubt Slughorn has even read the books he assigned for his classes. Of course, it's more appalling to think that after all these years of teaching no one has pointed out the directions are not entirely accurate. It's astonishing to think anyone gets an outstanding in potions with those directions. I however, know better.

_Catastrophic Cauldron Creations: a compilation of potions discovered completely by accident_. There's a book I should bring to Cenis's attention. Sometimes even I can't figure out what she did to make her potions go wrong. Though, honestly, I would rather not find out if any of her accidents have more properties than just inducing headaches. That reminds me, I should just request her assistance with my Ancient Runes homework. She's the best in class, and it's not like I'm not helping her with her studies. Still, should have thought of that before, but... well, I try to keep her out of my thoughts as much as possible. She's just one of those people who you can hear talking to you in your brain, even when she's not there. The nightmares.

Ah, Dimitri R. I. Pewtervasque. My absolute favorite potions master. He's the creator of some pretty interesting potions. His _Dodo Draught_ keens your intellect when your nervous or under pressure. His _Devontic_ potion causes the drinker to speak in poetic meter. _Dianthilepin_, that makes the drinker hallucinate and see prancing pink bunnies. Don't ask me how that one works, I'm too scared to find out in case Cenis ever asked me about it. This way I can tell the truth, deny any knowledge other than its existence. That girl has a rather odd and obsessive attraction for rabbits.

_Perfectly Pretty Potions_. Yeah, I think I'll skip that one._ Cauldron Curables_, a rather odd and very slim book from the 1300's full of outdated and many, now expired cures for common ailments of that era. I doubt that has ever been checked out. _Stop Your Slicing_, _Broil and Bubble_, _Tasty Tankard Treats_, _100 uses for Pumpkin Juice You've Never Thought of Before_. I never said all the books here were _useful_. Just that as a whole, the section is more informative than _our _school books. The shelves also contain several issues of _The Practiced Potioneer_, which I subscribe to myself. I wonder if they have the April edition from this year, I lent mine to Lily and never got it back.

Perhaps I should request it from her. At least then we might be able to start some form of conversation with one another. Spent the entire summer without exchanging an owl. I swear, I will convince her to forgive me this year. There will be cordiality between us once again, and then, then I'll again try to gain her heart.

I miss her.

Well enough dawdling, it's back to my table for me and on to my History of Magic essay.

* * *

Cenis Wulfric is my own character, you will see her on and off in my fanfiction and occasionally in "Matelia Legwll's" too, merely because we had fun swapping our original characters. If you see the name Justin Turner, it is Matelia's oc. If you see Ariel Minesca, that is my other o.c., she is a Ravenclaw student and my version of Luna Lovegood's mother.

Several of the above books, goblins, and potions were completely made up at random on the spot between both me and Matelia, so hope you enjoyed the randomness. And yes, there will be more to this scene than just showing you how depressed of a robot Snape is. (if you don't think that's funny go read my Short Sorcerer Scenes, you'll understand.) Also, it just a fun collection to read. Not that I'm promoting myself or anything. I wouldn't do that.


	4. Remus's Morning with Peter

**Remus's Morning with Peter**

Two nights after the full moon and I'm just starting to feel fully recovered. Well, at least today is Saturday. I can take it easy and try to do all the school work I have to make up and have due by Monday. Peter offered to help me last night, so I've already woken him up. He's busing himself with his bag. Apparently, he just wants to take what he needs to work on and nothing else. It's not like I mind, I'm not ready to leave the dormitory just yet either. There is one more thing I have to do, after all, a promise _is_ a promise.

I approach the bed quickly, pulling the curtains apart to let in the early light of the newly rising sun in. A rugged mess of black hair sticks out from under the soft scarlet colored sheets.

"James," I speak up in a slightly hushed tone. I only need to wake him up. There was a slight stir under the covers as he rolled over just enough so that he and I were looking at one another eye to sleepy eyes. Clearly, he wasn't giving me his full attention.

"hmm?" he barely mutters loud enough for me to hear.

"_James_," I restate, "It's morning. You asked me to get you up before I left, so that you could go set up the Quidditch field for tryouts before breakfast."

He blinked but didn't move or speak. I'm guessing the only things he processed are '_Quidditch_' and '_breakfast_'. If one can mentally sigh, believe me I'm doing it.

"You told McGonagall you would handle it. Now get up and be quiet about it." I say the last bit firmly with a head nod gesture towards the only other occupied bed in our room.

James lifts himself up slightly by his elbows. I can see the curiosity in his eyes. He still isn't awake if he hadn't caught on to that. Almost though.

"Wha-" he mutters stifling a yawn behind a fist.

"Someone," I nod towards the other bed again, "didn't get in till after midnight, apparently he's still avoiding a certain someone."

And there's the recognition look. James Potter is now awake and ready to bring life to another day.

"Peter's going to join me in the library, I'm going to help him with his history of magic report. If you want some help too, just meet us when you're done at the Quidditch pitch." I instruct him as I turn away and throw my bag over my shoulder. It's heavy. I have a lot of work to make up. I always do.

"Sirius hasn't finished his either do you want me to wake him up too Remus?" Peter asked as he closed his trunk after tossing in everything he had discarded from his school bag in it.

"No." both me and James reply at the same time. I notice James observing Sirius's bed. So he noticed what I did as soon as I woke up. Sirius went to bed without taking off his robe, necktie, or his shoes, which were poking out of his messily pulled curtains.

At least he wasn't snoring. He's been known to do that on occasion.

He must have been waiting for the common room to be clear for hours, and they say I'm the unsociable one. At least I don't stay out of the tower all night just to avoid _one girl_.

No matter, I really don't want to get myself involved. I let Peter lead and then give a short wave towards James, who was just beginning his morning stretches beside his bed. He gave a salute then went back to work as I turned and closed the door behind me.

It's nice walking around the castle when it's empty in the day time. When we-ugh-I do it at night sometimes, it's never this warm and cheerful. And at least you don't have to wind your way around people. Not that everyone has that problem mind, take Sirius and James, for example, they never have to move out of their way or fight to get anywhere. Students, particularly the girl students, move themselves out of their way. It's both appalling and impressive to witness.

"It's so quiet," Peter muttered. "I don't like it." We are taking a slight detour from our Library destination to the fourth floor. Apparently, Peter lost something... or found something... I really can't recall, he was talking so quickly while whispering it to me as we dressed, and when he does that it just sort of sounds like muffled squeaks because he isn't that great at enunciating.

"So what is it again?" I ask. I want to make sure this isn't some pointless endeavour. I won't be able to get him to focus on his paper after breakfast.

"What is what?" Peter stops and looks at me. I do not like the look of cluelessness on his face.

"What are you bringing me here to look at, er, ugh, help you find?" I ask crossing my arms. It's too early to deal with Peter, he can be so scatterbrained at times. Worse than James, I swear, and that's not exactly a compliment to either of them if you know what I mean.

There is a short pause as Peter processes what I asked. It's interesting watching him try to think like this, though, if Sirius was here he'd probably crack a joke about not overworking himself or he'll explode. And normally I wouldn't encourage such teasing, but with how Peter's cheeks puff out and his brow lowers, his nose wrinkles slightly and his lips slip backwards into his mouth, along with his squinting eyes, he really does look like he's about to burst.

"I told you, yesterday after dinner, when I was coming back from seeing you in the hospital wing, I got startled and dropped my bag of berttie bots beans."

No, I'm fairly certain that isn't quite what he tried to tell tme this morning, at least, that's not what I gathered from all the muffled squeaks. I swear I heard the words "a girl" from him, but then, I could be mistaken. Wouldn't be the first time.

"It has to be out on the landing here, near that gargoyle."

Gargoyle. That's what I heard. Alright, though I can't say I'm thrilled about this revelation. I think I would prefer it being a girl. I follow Peter out onto the landing and he makes a quick right.

"Did you know Remus," He whispers at me over his shoulder, "That this gargoyle can actually talk?" Here we go.

_"I can't talk, I don't know nottin' about no talking gargoyle. Nope, not round here."_

Yes, unfortuately Peter is right, the gargoyle _can_ talk. And well, let's just say it's rather argumentative.

"But you just talked to us." Peter spoke up. Why does he have to be Peter right now? Again, mentally sighing, I'm not making it up.

This isn't my first encounter with this Gargoyle, actually I believe the majority of the students know about it. I'm rather shocked Peter didn't already know about it. But then, I am talking about Peter Pettigrew here, the boy that would never catch on to anything except for when there happens to be food around or involved.

It was during our fourth year, I believe, when this stone creature lost its gobstones. No one really knows why, but it just starting rambling one day, _"rabbits, rabbits, rabbits."_ And when ever it is confronted or asked a question, it dodges the inquisition entirely with protests of its inability to communicate. Trust me, we marauders have no connection what-so-ever with this. Not that we haven't had our share of mishaps and well, castle 'improvements' over the years.

Well I think I'll help Peter search for his bag of what was it... oh yes, berttie beans now.

"If you can't talk then how are we talking?" Peter insisted. I think he's forgotten about his candy. A first for my books.

_"I'm not talking, never have talked, never will. Don't know what you keep rambling on about."_

Sirius is right, it really _does_ have a mind like Wulfic's. I'll have to keep that in mind next time I see her around the common room. I still can't believe he stayed up all night avoiding her. It's madness, sheer madness.

"But you just did! What do you mean you can't?!" Peter squeaked at the gargoyle. Speaking of madness...

"Peter," I speak up rubbing my temple. "Just leave it alone."

"But Remus,"

"Do you want help with your paper or not, now look for your misplaced candy and then let's go to the library."

"Fine." Peter huffed at me. Peter walked around the statue and bent down.

"Got it!" He exclaimed happily hugging it to his chest looking very much like a child hugging a teddy bear. And that's about enough for me.

I turn and head back into the hallway to head to the library. I can hear Peter's scurrying footsteps behind me. We're barely out of the landing before the gargoyle begins its random rambling again.

_"rabbits, rabbits, rabbits."_

Madam Pince offers a welcoming smile to us as we enter. I give her a polite smile and head nod and Peter waves.

"Morning Pince." he says then dashes off towards the Muggle Studies section, most likely to look at the selection of cook books. It's his favorite section in the library. I'll indulge him for the time being, I want to get myself set up at a table first. I have a long morning ahead of me and only so long before breakfast.

I like to have an organized study area. It keeps me on track with my assignments and helps me ensure that I don't overlook one because I put the things I'm done with back into my bag. So when I clear the table, I know I'm done. I finish setting up my various piles for subjects. I have a very long day ahead.

Well I might as well get to it. I leave my things and head towards the History section. It's huge, so I'm sure I'll find enough books to share between myself and Peter so that I can write my paper on Gargor the Gall and Peter can write his on... _flaming earwigs_, I forgot to ask who his report is on. Just great. I guess I'll have to make a detour towards the Muggle Studdies section instead. I'll be cutting Peter's fun time short, but if he wants help with his report he'll just have to deal with it.

* * *

Note: the talking gargoyle and "flaming earwig" phrase were inspired by the OoTP video game. ^_^ I love that gargoyle on the fourth landing so much I have come up with my own explanation as to why it says what it says when it says it. Dare you to say that 5 times fast...

So, the lovely quick updates will slow, since I have to finish the next and possiably last Lily chapter and start on James's. (which I am rather looking forward too. ^_^)

please don't forget to review! - it usually can get me to work faster.


	5. Lily's Morning III

Hope you are enjoying the story, welcome back to Lily. I'll need some time to get the other chapters done, this is the last one of my previously written ones. Thanks for reading and enjoy, I'd love to hear your reactions and thoughts in reviews! - umi

* * *

**Lily's Morning - III**

"It's okay, we're on the ground now." James says as both our feet touch down on the grass. He lets the broom drop to the ground. I can't move, I'm too upset and I still haven't recovered from the fear of being up so high.

"Lily," James speaks softly, he brushes his hands over where mine are linked around his chest. "I'm... didn't mean too-" he cuts off. I can feel him take a deep breath.

His fingers clutch mine and pull my hands from their grasp around him. I don't blame him. I'd feel awkward in his position too. He doesn't even know why I'm crying, which has to have him confused and apprehensive about what to do and say now so not to make it worse. Wait, did I just empathize with him? _Okay Lily back to the situation at hand._ I've just broken out into tears with the one person who I can't actually talk about why I'm upset to begin with looking at me like he wants to give me a hug. I- I could use a hug actually. But I don't want one from _James Potter_! That would just make me feel worse. Now it is my turn to take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry-"

"just a thought-" James mumbles staring at his feet, I'm not sure if he even heard me. He has adverted his gaze from me completely. Just great, I finally get him to stop paying attention to me and I don't even feel that good about it. I swear he has made this whole situation more complicated than it really should be. Just say what you want to say!

At least my eyes have stopped streaming tears. I wipe my sleeve across my face several times. The cold air has my cheeks feeling chilly so my sleeve is a nice brush of warmth on them.

There, I actually feel somewhat better. I just needed a short cry and recovery. If only James wasn't mumbling like a manic, he's even started walking back and forth in small circles. Perhaps I should tell him that it isn't him that upset me, but I just won't talk about it any further with him.

"It wasn't your-"

"you might enjoy-" he interrupts me, mumbling again. Why does he keep doing that! Did he even hear me? I'm trying to tell him not to blame himself and he wouldn't even pay attention to me long enough for me to do so. He has a very strange way of showing concern, I swear.

"cuz you don't fly-"

What is he going on about? I don't fly. Well of course I don't fly, but why does he think that has anything to do with why I was crying?

Well okay, sure, we were up in the air at the time, and yes, I did freak about being up so high from the ground, but what person wouldn't? I mean honestly? Was my behavior really that unexpected to him? Now I'm feeling slightly guilty, and why should I! He is the one who asked me to fly with him in the first place. It is _his_ fault for asking.

... Course I didn't _have_ to accept. Ugh! I really do not need this happening right now!

I still have not said anything. He must think I'm completely mental. Oh, why-

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?-" I had not meant to say that aloud, I turn away from James quickly. My thoughts really have me flustered. I speak up again, this time with full intention. "I'm sorry, what a ridiculously absurd question to ask someone."

"Especially before breakfast."

Wow, and I thought what I just said was absurd. I don't believe this, only moments ago I was crying, and now, now I'm laughing! How can one person inflict so many different emotions on me at once?

Well, I guess it isn't fair to blame him for why I cried, or why I've been depressed. No, the boy who gets that blame is _Severus_. Oh, just thinking his name starts to get me depressed. And James staring at me like I'm a magical creature he's never seen before is not helping.

I feel so self conscious when people stare at me when I know my facial expressions are the cause. I wear my emotions on my face, I can't help it. I always have. I'm not good at keeping things inside in a way that no one can see what I'm feeling on the outside. That's the only thing I can give James Potter here a compliment on, because honestly, I have no clue what he is thinking while he is looking at me like that. But at least now I know he's paying attention to me.

"I wasn't crying because of you, or anything you did." Well at least I cleared it up for him. Though I can't say I feel better. Why don't I feel better?

Did we both just sigh at the same time?! Okay, that's slightly weird. Now what do I do. Wait! Did he notice what I noticed? Why is he smirking like that? Oh who cares, I'm probably better off not asking.

Well at least the air is starting to warm up, my face isn't cold anymore.

I wonder what time it is? Just how long has it been since we left the castle? Surely it couldn't be time for breakfast, but it has to be getting close I should think. Well no use standing around here pondering over it, the only way to find out is to walk back to the castle. If only I wore a watch.

My feet start moving, _thank goodness_, at least the shock has worn away from my limbs. Speaking of shock, did I miss the lightening strike? How is it James Potter has managed to stay quiet all this time? Is he trying to make me loose my mind or something?

I never thought I would say it, but I wish he would say something. It's kinda creepy with him just standing around looking at me, not saying anything. At least when he does speak I'm not left guessing what is going on in his mind, he pretty much just blurts it all out. I always thought he couldn't help himself.

Now, I'll be sure to point out that he can if he starts that back up again. Really the things he can say sometimes. Like asking me to fly! What was he thinking when he asked me that anyways?

But actually I _did _enjoy the flight.

I've already passed James. And it's a good thing he is behind me, I can smile slightly without him making a huge fuss. I close my eyes. It is all there to see, perfectly clear; the glistening light dancing on the lake, the glow around the castle as we spiraled around it, the quidditch goals growing larger as we approached.

The goal. I stop. I know, _I know_ I should just continue on my way into the castle and forget about this whole confusing morning. But I was so close, if only I hadn't looked down. I admit, I hadn't really given much thought to the fact that we were up so high. Do not ask me why I reacted that way, it seems sort of silly, _now. _I mean, I wouldn't have fallen. James knew what he was doing, he wouldn't have let me fall. I know that now.

It was rather exhilarating. But,... I really should just keep walking towards the castle, it is right in front of me. I just have to walk out the gate and cross the grounds. But,...The broom is still on the ground, that's excuse enough to walk back. I can act like I just want to place it properly while I figure this out in my head real quick. Do I want to risk it though?

"Evans?" James questions me from behind, startling me. That's the second time this morning! I turn and face him. There he is standing right where I left him, hands in his pockets, shoulders back, head tilted with that slight smirk on his face.

Well If I was ever going to ask, now is the best time I suppose.


	6. Severus's Morning II

**Severus's Morning - II**

The sun's light is just beginning to shine through the window as I reach my table. I set the books I found for History in their own pile and set the Potion ones to the side. I'll be taking those with me anyways.

I pull out my chair as the doors of the library creak open. Probably a Ravenclaw student, they usually wake up earlier on average than any of the other houses. They hang in the library more too.

"Morning Pince!" I don't believe it. I know that voice. That was Peter Pettigrew.

Sure enough, there he goes dashing off somewhere. I just hope he's alone. I do not want to spend my morning alone with him and his roommates. The lot of them should be thrown into Azkaban for what they did last year. And Lupin shouldn't even be allowed in this school.

Speak of the werewolf, there he is now, walking so easily. He must be feeling better, after all we did just have a full moon earlier in the week. I'm sure he wasn't feeling as relaxed then. _NO_! Don't sit _there_!

Oh that's just perfect, that creature chose to sit on the other end of the room, for which I am grateful, but he's sitting on the opposite of the table that I am so now if he looks up he'll see me sitting here just as easily as I can him. How I wish the Headmaster had more sense, how can he even pretend to think having a werewolf in the school is safe. Especially after the incident last year, he nearly killed me you know.

It had best be just those two. The last person I want to see this morning is James Potter. He's the worst out of his little gang. And so far, the day has been promising. Even the weather is looking up.

I crane my neck and look around the library, just to be sure. No one else. I would have seen anyone who comes in from here. Well it looks like we are the only ones in the library right now, which just fine by me. Now, back to my homework.

I grab a book off the top of the pile I made. Page eighty-nine, that's it. But what are they even doing here this early? Those lazy bunch of no-good-wizards sleep in on weekends and usually just make it to breakfast. It just doesn't fit.

I keep my head looking down at the pages in front of me, and just with my eyes gaze sideways. Remus has set himself up quiet nicely at the table. _Heh_, has loads to catch up on undoubtedly. I will say, I never knew he was that orderly of a person. I myself also prefer an orderly study area.

Wait. He's on the move. What could he- _no_, he wouldn't be the one to start something. Probably just going to get some books. Back to reading about Nentral and his version of being nice. Why can't we ever learn about wizards, why is it always goblins? It's not like they are that important, in the grand scheme of things.

Just as I figured, Nentral was not as pleasant as his name would have us believe. Apparently he murdered his own brother just for yawning during his victory speech. I think I would yawn too if I had to listen to a seven hour victory speech that literally detailed his victory from beginning to end. I can't sit through a class of History of Magic without fighting the urge to yawn at least once.

The sound of footsteps distracts me from my readings. Since I haven't seen anyone come in, it must mean those two are back. They haven't seemed to notice me, but I know it is only a matter of time. Their presence here is rather bothersome, how am I suppose to concentrate with them across the room like that, looking at me. And I have to keep myself on guard in case they are up to something. I wish I could hear what they keep talking about. All I can gather is a bunch of muffled tones. Nothing understandable, but then Pettigrew is doing the majority of the talking and he isn't known for his clear articulation. I guess I should consider myself lucky, at least he isn't doing that annoying squeaking sound he makes on occasions.

I try to turn my attentions back to my bookwork but I can't help glancing up at them. I wouldn't think they would try anything, but I refuse to let my guard down for them.

Why does Pettigrew keep looking at me?!

That's it, I've had enough. I need to get a grip and concentrate. I turn my head away from the two of them towards the window on the other side of me. I just need a moment to collect my thoughts. While I've never been one to admire nature but I need a distraction after all.

The sky's starting to lighten into blue as the sun rises. Lily likes watching the sunrise and set, I like it because she does. I really wish she'd talk to me.

Movement draws my eyes downward. I shift my attention away from my thoughts on sunrises and Lily and look below.

I don't believe it,... it's... _Lily_.

This has to be fate, right? I was just thinking about her and now I'm looking right at her. I push myself up with my arms on the desk. Should I go down to her? What's she even doing outside this early? I look back at my desk. My books are all piled and I haven't finished my report. Even if I scrambled everything together, I'd still have to check out the books to leave the library. Or should I just leave them here?

Well if I leave, I need to find out where she's going. I turn back to the window and lean against it.

Wait a minute.

She's not alone.

I don't believe this! I step back and my arm hits the pile of Potion books I had set aside earlier and they softly tumble down on the table.

This cannot be happening. But, there is no mistaking that head of dishevelled black hair. Lily is down there, walking away from the castle with... _James Potter_. I have to sit down and think a minute. I rest my elbows on the table and rest my chin on my hands.

Surely she would have no reason to talk with him, let alone walk out into the morning with him. She hates him as much as I do.

Perhaps I was mistaken, maybe she wasn't really there. But I need to be sure. I pull myself back up and look at the window yet again. _Nothing_. No one. A sigh of relief escapes my lips. Suddenly my chest doesn't feel as heavy.

I must be imagining things, as if that would happen. Lily has more sense than that. She knows better.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Your turn to decide, should the next chapter be Remus with Peter again, or James's first chapter, or Lily's fourth?


	7. James's Morning

**James's Morning - I**

"James," Remus's voice breaks through my wondrous World Cup victory celebration. Why now? Why does it have to be morning right now? I take in a deep breath and turn myself up on my side. Just enough that Remus will be satisfied that I'm paying attention. I open my eyes, but I can't see much right now, not that I'm giving him my attention. I still want to hold that trophy.

"_hmm?_" I mumble. I wonder if Remus even heard me. They say there's a problem with the scoring, they want to review the game before they hand the trophy over to me. Now I'm just depressed.

"_James_, It's morning. You asked me to get you up before I left, so that you could go set up the Quidditch field for tryouts before breakfast."

Whoa, wait, how does Remus know I'm preoccupied with my Quidditch dream? And what would that even have to do with breakfast?

"You told McGonagall you would handle it. Now get up and be quiet about it." Remus tells me, putting particular emphasis on the last bit with a head nod towards Sirius's bed. That's not right, Remus isn't usually that covert this early in the morning. Guess I have to wake up now. I pull myself up on my elbows and try to blink out the sleepiness. I'll get my World Cup trophy later. I look at Remus, he's watching me quietly. Probably trying to decide if he should repeat himself in case I didn't hear him. I can't help if he wasn't nearly as interesting as my dream, but I think he wants to tell me something about Sirius. Well if I want to ease my curiosity about what is going on I have to ask.

"Wha-" I begin, but a yawn interrupts me. I lift my fist up to cover it. Luckily Remus figured out what I was going to ask about. Wish my brain worked that quickly in the morning.

"Someone, didn't get in till after midnight, apparently he's still avoiding a certain someone."

Ah. That's what he meant. I thought that after this past summer, everything would be worked out between them. I can't believe he still thinks he needs to avoid her. I'll have to talk with Cenis about this during Quidditch tryouts. Oh, that's why Remus woke me up. That's right. I asked him to wake me up before he leaves for the library.

"Peter's going to join me in the library, I'm going to help him with his history of magic report. If you want some help too, just meet us when you're done at the Quidditch pitch."

Nah, I shake my head as I ruffle my hair. I got that done last night with Cenis's help. I'll probably just goof off on the Quidditch pitch until it's time for breakfast.

"Sirius hasn't finished his either do you want me to wake him up too Remus?" Peter speaks up. Whoa, I hadn't even noticed he was down by his trunk until now.

"No." both me and Remus reply at the same time. I'm looking straight at Sirius's bed and can't believe my eyes. The guy actually fell asleep with his shoes on. That's not entirely normal, but what makes it worse is the clear lack of his discarded necktie and robe. That would mean he just walked in here and climbed into bed. My head shifts to the side.

Just how long did he stay outside the dormitory avoiding her anyways. Wait. Remus said after midnight, that's when he stops reading and goes to bed. That means Sirius wasn't in here when he went to sleep.

Peter heads out of the room. I jump out of bed and begin my morning stretches.

Yeah, I'll definitely be having a chat with Cenis later. She's my keeper now that I'm Captain, she'll listen to me. And if not, I'll bribe her with some bertie beans. That always works, well, _for me_ anyways. But seriously, nothing has happened since after O.W.L.S. of last year between them, it just doesn't make any sense.

Remus waves at me, I smirk at him and give him a quick salute and then go back to my stretching. As the door closes shut I drop down to the floor for twenty sit-ups. Note to self, I'll have to come up here and wake Sirius up for breakfast since Peter will make Remus head straight to the Great Hall. I just hope that he doesn't cause too much trouble for Remus so he can catch up on all his work.

I finish stretching and then head into the bathroom. I showered last night so I really just need to brush my teeth and get dressed. It's Saturday, so I don't have to be in uniform, which is great since we have tryouts later. I have to go set up for those in a bit. Which works out great for me, I can think about what to do about Cenis and Sirius. Maybe I can get Ariel to help me, no one knows Cenis better than her and me since we grew up in the same town. I'll have to catch her at breakfast quickly since she's in Ravenclaw. She'll probably say yes so long as that Justin guy doesn't distract her. Not that that isn't hard to do, but still. He pays far to close attention to Ariel for my liking. Only thing funny about it is how Ariel doesn't even seem to notice his attraction to her.

Alrighty, well I'm ready to head down and out. I slink by Sirius's bed and out the door, closing it as softy as I can behind before I dart down the stairs and out of the portrait. It really must be early, the common room is completely empty. Not that I blame them, it is Saturday after all, I'd be sleeping in too if I hadn't told McGonagall I'd take care of setting up for tryouts. I just hope I can find a Seeker who can give Ariel some competition. She's pretty quick and as much as I love her like a sister, we are on opposite Quidditch teams after all, and there's nothing wrong with some healthy competition amongst friends.

The castle is just as empty as it is when we sneek around at night. Some people prefer the empty halls, but personally, I don't mind them crowded any more than when they are empty. Something me and Ariel agree on in fact, considering most of our friends complain about one preference or the other. That's how I found out Lily enjoys the crowded halls, she found the empty halls creepy when she became a prefect last year.

I truly love that girl, but sometimes she treats me worse than Vedex the vicious treated his followers. That's who my History of Magic report was on, you know the one I said I finished last night. I wasn't being rude, just trying to make a joke. So don't think I like to tease Lily or anything. I absolutely do not.

Hey, speaking of which, I think I see her pretty red head now. I wonder what's she doing up this early and why she's heading towards the main entrance. I continue heading down the stairs. I just hope she doesn't think I'm following her, I mean, I know I am just because she's in front of me and we are both apparently headed for the same place, but still. She has always been on edge with me and I'd prefer it if she didn't think I have resorted to stalking her. Not that I haven't given that any thought, mind. But luckily I came to my senses and realized girls don't want to date men who stalk them. I think if a girl chose to stalk me though, if she were cute, I'd give it a go.

But anyways, Lily has stopped in front of the door. I wish I could see her face.

"Evans." I voice at her as I approach the doors myself. It's so weird calling her by her last name, but she has always wanted me too, and according the advice I got this summer from Ariel, I should try and not upset her as much as possible. Can't say I think it will be easy, she's very easily upset. She moves to wipe something from her face. Please tell me she's not crying. I'm not very skilled with women when they're crying.

"Potter? What are you doing up this early?" She questions me.

"I could ask you the same thing Evans." I can help it, I'm hard wired to rise to the occasion, but really, what kind of a response was she expecting anyways? I give her my trademark smirk.

"I couldn't sleep and I just wanted some fresh air" Okay, I wasn't expecting that one. I take a closer look at her face.

"Lily, is something wrong?" I ask her as politely as possible given my current urge to hug her tightly and tell her whatever has upset her enough to cry about is okay. But I stay put, I don't even know if it is something I can even tell her that anyways. But I wish I could.

"No." That was quick.

"You sure, it looks to me like you're upset and you to tear tracks on your cheeks." She needs to take a lesson from Sirius and learn that the key to lying is the timing and subtly in your voice. He is the master of the group, but I will never admit that aloud. I have my pride after all, and I'm not such a bad liar myself. Lily turns her head away from me. I know we aren't that close, but did she really feel the need to do that?

"I'm fine really, it's nothing," Which usually means it's something, but so long as it isn't something that prevents her from chatting with me I guess there's no reason to press her about it. Does she realize she's wiping her face again? _Heh_. "I just got upset with myself because I wanted to go outside and enjoy the weather but I forgot to bring a book with me." It's sad how that doesn't sound like a lie.

"Oh is that all," I try not to scoff to much, but honestly, she's upset for forgetting a book. Remus isn't even that bad. I wish we were better friends so I could crack a joke but since we aren't, I have to focus on remaining as serious as possible. "Well why don't you come out anyways, there's plenty you can do outside without a book."

"Like what?" Serious, must give a serious reply, and not a Sirius reply. HA! I crack myself up sometimes. Surely I'm not the only one who can come up with some witty retorts to that kind of a question. It's times like these I wish Sirius was here beside me, so we could swap jokes about it later. But anyways, back to my actual conversation with Lily.

"How about a walk with a classmate?" I suggest, I hope I don't look to excited, but I have no problem admitting that hanging with Lily, talking with her, just spending time alone together, would make my morning very enjoyable.

"A walk with you? Why would you think I'd want to do that?" Here we go. Why does she always want to pick a fight with me? I swear, I love her, but she's so argumentative. It's like she questions everything I say and my motives for saying them all the time. Is that normal for girls to do? _Serious reply James_, be nice and cool and completely honest with her. I _hope_ it works, after all I've had a lot of advice over the past few years on what I should to get Lily to go out with me and so far I'm 207 to 0. I always thought she was playing hard to get, but apparently, thanks to some inside information, that wasn't the case.

"Well you're here, I'm here, and I've got to go set up the Quidditch field for the tryouts after breakfast today and I would enjoy the company." Heh, that's such a good line. I'll have to remember that one for later when I tell Sirius about all this. I'm really am awesome.

"Fine." Extremely awesome! I can't believe it, that was way too- "But just the walk and only because there is nothing else to do right now."

"Right." Darn it. But still, this is the best I've ever done when talking to Lily. This is completely awesome.

We walk out of the castle and I pull out my wand, with a quick non-verbal depulso spell the door is pulled closed behind us. I wish she'd mention something about that, anything, here I am at the beginning of my sixth year and I'm using a non-verbal spell like it is nothing. How can she not notice that?

I like walking with Lily. Even though we aren't talking as we make our way around the courtyard and over the covered bridge, I really don't mind. Then again, it may just be because I don't usually get to spend time with Lily like this. I doubt I could walk silently like this with any of my friends or teammates. It would really be awkward. Probably irritate me a bit too, I'm not a fan of prolonged silence. But with Lily, I don't seem to mind it.

"Thank you-" Lily interrupts my thoughts. Strike what I just thought about our not talking. "Thank you for not being obnoxious about this."

_Er_- what is that about? Then again, maybe the not talking was better if this is the type of conversation she wants to have.

"About what, _walking_ with me? What did you expect me to say?" I lift my arms slightly and place my hands in my pockets. It's comfortable and helps me resist the urge to ruffle my hair or reach out and hold her hand. The first one apparently annoys her, and I'm not quite sure how she'd reach to the second gesture.

"I don't know, something about how my agreeing to walk with you implies I've grown romantic feelings for you. Which I haven't." It is remarkable how a sudden second of hopefulness can get smacked away with the next moment. But at least she's honest. You have to admire that about her. I know I do.

"I didn't say anything." I'm not offended, not really. I keep my cool with my reply and just keep hoping this conversation will lead on to something else. Anything else, so long as it keeps her talking to me. Honestly I don't think I've ever had a conversation this long with Evans before. It's rather enjoyable, but you know, she did bring up an interesting subject after all. Why would she be talking with me like this if she didn't like me? Wouldn't she just snipe at me to leave her alone and walk off on her own?

"You may have been about to though." Evans interrupts my thoughts again. I would give anything to laugh out loud right now, but I don't want to give her the wrong idea so instead I just nod my head in agreement of her statement. She seems slightly shocked by my reaction. What was she expecting me to do I wonder?

* * *

Well James was requested, I hope it was enjoyable to read his point of view. I know the dialogue will pretty much be the same as the other chapters but I'll do my best to keep his thoughts unique and give his perspective its own flare so that the repetition doesn't become bothersome.

the next chapter will be in Remus's point of view again. Should the next one after that be James's continued one or a new Lily one?


	8. Remus's Morning with Peter II

**Remus's Morning with Peter - II**

Sometimes I just can't understand Peter. I feel guilty for it too, we _have _been roommates for the past five years after all. But I still just can't figure out why he enjoys reading a muggle book about nothing but phobias. He found it last year in the library in the muggle book section that is right next to the Muggle Studies section, and he keeps picking it up and flipping through it.

"Hey Remus, can you believe there are people who are afraid of food and eating. How do they even survive?"

I don't want to encourage him, but he does have a point. Fear of food is not a practical fear. Not that many phobias are entirely practical, but at least many of them do not inhibit the ability to live.

"And look here, this one confuses me too. Musophobia, or _suriphobia_ for the French. That's the fear of mice and rats. Honestly, who could ever be afraid of rats? What's not to like about them?" Only he would think that.

"You could start with plaque for one." I cheekily reply. If James or Sirius were here to hear that I'm sure they would have made the comment much more personal for Peter. But I have a different sense of humor than the others.

Peter's excitement seemed to fade slightly from his face as he pursed his lips and mumbled.

"Oh, _right._"

"Come on, let's go get some source material for the History section for our Goblin reports." I change the subject and try to usher him away.

"Did you know some people are scared of dogs," It really isn't all that interesting, but it is better than having him list off his favorite cheeses and the recipes he just discovered. I'll stop him if he keeps it up when we start working on the papers. "It's called cynophobia." Peter continued flipping through the pages as we walked.

I would bet Sirius could compile a list of people who he wishes were cynophobic. I can think of one individual in particular.

"And vampires all suffer from heliophobia, fear of the sun." Peter explained. "Just like werewolves are all selenophobes, because it's a fear of-"

"I know what it means." I sternly remark glaring at him out of the corner of my eye. He wasn't even paying attention, he just continued flipping through the pages of the book.

"I wonder if anyone in school is phasmophobic?" Peter questioned aloud to himself. At least I think that was to himself. If I'm suppose to respond it would help to know what a phasmophobic person is afraid of.

"Feel sorry for the ghosts if they are."

_Ah_, fear of ghosts. That's not unusual, many students are uncomfortable around them their first few years. Even wizards have to get used to being around ghosts.

"Hey Remus,"

"Hmm?" I respond. I'm right beside him, I'm not sure why he didn't just ask the question.

"Don't you wish I had found this back when we had to face our boggart in class. We could have learned what to call everyone based on their fears." That's actually a rather interesting thought. Wait, does he not remember the class?

"And why can't you do that now Peter?" Surely not, it's not like there are that many people to remember.

"Well, I don't remember what everyone's turned in to." At least he is admitting it. That's a drastic improvement for him.

We arrived at the History section just in time to change the conversation topic.

"Who is your report on again?" I ask him, even though I don't even recall him telling me before, I don't want him to get off topic on a technicality. He tends to do that a lot more lately.

"Porgok the backstaber." Peter replied after a moment of thought. Not your usual name for a goblin. I wonder what his story is, I don't think we covered him in class. But then even _I _can't recall everything from that class, and I'm not always there anyways.

"P's are farther down that way." I gesture down the row of bookshelves. "I need to get mine from the G's."

"Really?, Whose your report on Remus?" Peter asked me closing the phobia book hesitantly. I could tell he had two fingers marking pages with his left hand. I roll my eyes at him.

"Gorgor the gull." I reply with a shrug walking down the line trying to find where the G-section began.

"No fair," Peter huffed, "You get one with a normal name." I roll my eyes yet again, sometimes Peter can be annoying without even trying. I gestured for him to go look for books and leave me alone. He slowly walked away with his shoulders hunched. I'll make it up to him when I help him write his paper.

It takes a few good minutes of searching, but I finally have good set of reference material for this paper. Peter found four books to use, I only hope they are as helpful as he seems to think they will be. We head back to the table I set up earlier.

"Don't look now Remus, but we're not alone in the library." Peter leans in and whisperes in my ear. Not the usual reaction for Peter, so obviously he doesn't want the person to know he noticed them. Very odd for Peter. I can't help but be curious as to who would make him act this way.

"Well since you don't want me looking would you mind telling me who?" I ask him as I take my seat and he sits down beside me.

"It's Snivellus." Peter whispered with a snort. _Oh, no_. I don't need Peter starting trouble with Severus, _not_ now, _not_ after what happened at the end of last year.

I take a chance and glance the way Peter seemed to be avoiding. Sure enough, on the opposite side of the wall, sitting at a table, was Severus Snape. He seems to have already noticed us as he was currently staring right at us. I wonder what Peter thinks about that? No doubt Severus has mentally insulted us and me, in particular. I know he doesn't approve of my being allowed to attend school here with my... _condition_.

Well no point in making a scene. I turn my head away and open up _Notorious Goblins Volume III F-G_, to begin my work.

My research is going rather well. I've already read my way through various parts in _Great Goblin Rebellions Vol. XXIV_ and _The Goblin Riot of 1578 _that make mention of Gorgor. I consider myself lucky I came across _Gorgor the gull, a short life telling of a short lived goblin_, as it gives a rather detailed information the other books just don't seem to have, which isn't all that surprising given the book is 1,853 pages long. It's the thickest book at the table, don't let its name fool you.

"Look Remus," Peter holds a book open for me to read, I glance from the notes I was working on and look where his finger is placed. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Autodysomophobia, the fear of one that has a vile odor. It's what someone has who's scared of Snivillus. _hee, hee_." Peter began to snicker. I'm afraid his attempt to joke is lost on me right now, besides it is James and Sirius who appreciate that sort of thing, not me. I can't believe he's still reading through that book and not looking up information for his paper.

"I'm not going to write the paper for you Peter." I inform him turning back to my own work. Fear of Snape. _Honestly_, who would ever be afraid of him? Afraid of what he might do with magic, _sure_, but him as an individual. Dogs are far more dangerous, and believe me, I would know.

Peter gives a huff and places the phobia book, open, on the table in front of him and begins ruffling through his bag. At least he's beginning to get serious about the assignment.

With the help of the books we pulled, I was able to finish my paper quicker than I expected. I'm currently helping Peter gather information for his as there isn't much to go on. _Porgok 's Poor Peer Assessments: What led to his Untimely demise, and Why_. Is just about the only really detailed resource on the goblin and it's only 68 pages long. He obviously wasn't a very strong or well liked goblin because there is very little mention of him in _Great Goblin Rebellions Vol. XVIII, The Greatest Goblin Traitors of the 14th century_, or _The Goblin Rebellion of 1612_, and believe me that last one is surprising since he was part of the start of that rebellion, plus it's fairly famous since a major portion of it was fought right over in Hogsmeade. Peter is busy making himself a time line to outline the life of Porgok, in hopes that it will allow him to piece together enough information to fill up the parchment requirement.

"What if I wrote it extra big?" I raise my eyebrow at him wearily. This wasn't his first suggestion on how to make his paper easier, and unfortunately it is about the only one that would work, let alone makes any sense.

"It's no fair, I get a backstaber who didn't really stab any backs." he grumbled. "Where's the point in that?" I wonder if he knows he is saying things aloud when he does that. It's not as if he waits for any kind of response from me or anyone else for that matter. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Peter's right arm descending alongside his robe, entering into his front pocket. That's where he keeps his snacks. Before he can pull out his hand and reveal whatever sugary treat he had with him I grab his wrist and lean into his ear.

"Don't. You know Madam Pince is strict about her no snacks in the library policy. Remember what happened to you this past November?"

Peter groans at me.

"But I'm hungry Remus."

"The sooner we finish our work the sooner breakfast will be here."

"But it's so boring. I find the phobia book more interesting than this rubbish." he replied tossing his top half down on the table in an exaggerated display of his boredom. I roll my eyes, he picked up this way of acting from James and Sirius and it really gets on my nerves when they do it but it's just plain aggravating when Peter does it, mainly because once he starts he hardly ever quits. I toss the books with the pages I had marked and the notes I had taken and literally dropped them on his head. Not hard enough to hurt him of course, I'm not that mean.

"Enough. Write your paper, I've got Transfiguration and Herbology to work on."

"Don't you have Astronomy too?" Peter asked rubbing his head. _Ugh_, why did he have to remind me. I can't believe how far behind I am.

"Yes," I mumble in response as I pull my Herbology book towards me and flip it open, trying to find the right chapter. At this point I think it would have been more beneficial to have just come and worked here on my own.

Several minutes pass by with the only sounds being the on and off scratching of Peter's quill and the flip of book pages. It is rather quiet for a Saturday morning if you ask me, but I am not complaining. Not at all.

"Hey Remus," I dare to look up from my readings at Peter's interruption. I had made it all the way through my Herbology readings without a peep from him. I should have known it was too good to last.

"What?" I ask keeping myself busy with writing out the various spell descriptions McGonagall had requested.

"I wonder if Snape suffers from ophthalmophobia?" He's back to reading that dumb book again! Definitely shouldn't have taken the silence for granted. "It's the fear of being stared at." Peter went on to explain. He shoves the phobia book in my face and points at the word, I guess he thought I wouldn't believe him if I didn't read it for myself. My eyes jump to another word on the page, onomatophobia, and upon reading the definition I couldn't help but think of Sirius. I turn my head at Peter trying hard to keep myself calm.

"And why would-" I began but Peter cut me off.

"Well he looks rather anxious about something, and keeps looking over at us with this odd expression on his face." I spared myself any further interruption from this topic by turning attention back to my work. _The Aviafors_...

"He really seems upset about something. What do you think it is?" Peter asked me. Why was he pressing the matter. Couldn't he just focus on his work and leave Severus and whatever was bothering him alone. Honestly you would think it was James or Sirius sitting next to me the way he keeps fixating on Snape.

"Perhaps it's whatever he keeps watching out the window there." Without looking up from my work, I respond to his odd statement.

"How do you know he keeps looking out the window?" I know the danger of asking, but I'd rather ask and be done with it than sit here and be distracted by my own curiosity.

"I've been watching him Remus." he hisses into my ear. Did he mean that to be reassuring?

I look up from my work and look him in the eye.

"That's slightly creepy Peter." I reply to him. Surely he knew this already, how could any sane person not know!?

"What?! If Sirius or James were here that's what they would be doing." Ah well, at least he's just modeling after other insane people to base his actions on. Whether that makes one insane as well is beyond my knowing. Not that he doesn't have a valid point, mind, those two would be keeping tabs on Snape if they were here. I just never expected that behavior from Peter. Which may be why it has me more unnerved than usual.

There is a loud thud sound from across the library and Peter and I both jump in our seats, startled. We quickly turn our heads towards the source of the sound and, believe it or not, it was Severus Snape. It's odd, he's standing up, leaning on the table he'd just been working at. The thudding sound was obviously the sound of several books tumbling to the ground, but that isn't all that interesting considering what I'm witnessing. Snape is staring down at his hands, which were in fists and judging by the furious glare, I'd wager he's extremely upset over something.

Okay, so maybe Peter had a point to be observant. Though I kind of wish he had just left it alone. My curiosity has been perked. Now I just want to know what it is that has Snape acting in such a manner. I glance behind me, wondering if it wasn't due to someone at the entrance of the library. But that wasn't it, since there was no one there.

"I wonder what he saw?" Peter asked, apparently he was still observing Snape. I turn my head back towards him when Peter startles me by bouncing up from his seat and making his way straight across from where we sat, only a few tables further forward in the library than Severus, who surprisingly wasn't even reacting to Peter's approach.

"Remus! You won't believe it! James is flying on his broom!"

What was so surprising about that? And why would it make Severus react in such a ferocious manner. I know they don't like each other, but that is just-

"With Evans!" Peter squeaks looking back from the window over his shoulder at me.

Ohhhhh, _that _explains everything then. No wonder Snape doesn't look very happy. Speaking of which, I'm glad Peter choose to turn back at me with his back at Severus because if looks could kill, Peter would be six feet under already. A smirk slips across my face at the scene of Severus, who looked as if he was trying to burn a whole through Peter's skull by glaring at him intensely, and Peter pointing at the window wildly beaming at me with excitement.

It's a rather amusing sight if you stop and think about it. As I'm sure the sight of seeing James Potter flying one Lily Evans around on a broomstick is. It is almost impossible for me to imagine, I would have thought Peter was joking, except for the reaction supplied by Severus. Looks like I'll have to keep my guard up around him more after this, who knows what this will make him try to do to James.

"Oh hello Remus," A soft voice interrupts my thoughts I turn around and am greeted by a rather serene smile. It takes me only a moment to recognize the long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Morning Ariel," I reply with a slight smile. Ariel Minesca is a Ravenclaw student in our year. She plays on the Quidditch team as a seeker and grew up with James in the village of Godric's Hollow. She's very sweet, intelligent, and well... for lack of a better word, eccentric. Though I really doubt that encapsulates her in a nutshell. She's very helpful to me when I have to make up Charms work as it is one of her best subjects.

"Are you working on your History of Magic essay?" she asks me. I recognized the pitter-patter of Peter's feet. Apparently he was coming over to say hi as well.

"I was-" I began but was cut off by both Ariel and Peter.

"Your report was on Gorgor the gull wasn't it?" / "Can-you-believe-it! I-mean-how-did-he-even-?...Why-would-he-have-?..."

Since Peter was squeaking at an alarmingly rapid pace I couldn't really follow what he was saying, so I choose to keep my conversation with Ariel going. Not that she's impatient or anything, if anything, she's too patient of a person. How she manages that with childhood friends like Cenis and James is beyond me.

"Whose my report on?" I ask just to make sure I heard her correctly through all of Peter's squeaking. Ariel nodded at me. Sort of an odd thing to want to talk about if you ask me. "Ugh, Gorgor the gull. Why?"

"I was wondering if you happened to be using _Notorious Goblins Volume III _for your report. See mine is on Grem the grim and Justin's is on Glersh the gordous, so it would be helpful for our papers too. Madam Pince said it hadn't been checked out and since it wasn't on the shelf, I thought someone in here would be using it. There's only the three of the you." Ariel explained.

I actually followed every word of that explanation too.

"Yes, I do it's right here." I turn slightly and gesture towards the book in my discarded pile.

"Oh great!" Ariel exclaimed she zooms right past me around our table and sits at the chair opposite of me. "You won't mind if I just take a few notes from it then." I can't tell if that was a question or just a statement of her assumption.

"No, go right ahead. I don't mind." I assure her as I take my seat and join her at the table. She and I exchange friendly smiles then dive into our own work. Peter stumbled into his chair too. His head keeps whipping back towards the window in which he had run to.

"Peter, why don't you work on finishing your paper. We can ask James about it all later." I know what's on his mind, I'd be lying if I admitted it wasn't on mine, but right now I really want to get as much work as I can done.

Peter gives in to my reason and I swear, I've never seen him work so quickly. It is a rather peaceful time we're spending together, the three of us at our table; until Severus storms past us and leaves the library in an obvious furry.

"What's the matter with Severus?" Ariel asks me, I turn my attentions towards her, she was one of the few people who will show care for just about anyone, no matter how undeserving they might be.

"I think he's having a rough morning." I reply exchanging a quick look with Peter to make sure he knew I didn't want to get into a retelling of our morning right now. I would predict there will be quite enough of that at breakfast.

"You'd think he'd be happier, what with Quidditch tryouts today and all, he won't have to tutor Cenis this weekend." Ariel remarks as she continues flipping through her book. Peter and I give a quick snicker at her joke. It was no secret that Cenis was horrible when it came Potions.

We continue to work, Peter was able to finished his paper, which Ariel was gracious enough to proof read for him and I continue on and finish my Transfiguration assignment. Just as I begin on my Astronomy homework, Peter turns to me and breaks my concentration.

"Hey Remus, is it time for breakfast yet?" No, but I wish it was.

* * *

Matelia Legwll gets credit for the phobia book idea, I borrowed it from her fic _Cat, Rat, and Dog_.

I in no way mean to tease people with phobias, having a few myself, I understand that sometimes we just can't help our fears. It was just put in the story for a bit of fun.

Note: Ariel Minesca and Cenis Wulfric are both OC's of mine. Ariel is in Ravenclaw and is my version of Luna Lovegood's mother. Justin Turner is Matelia Legwll's OC whom I'm borrowing with her permission, he is the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and they are all three in the same year as the Marauders. They are just in here to add some extra flare to the story.

thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the new chapter! - umi


	9. James's Morning II

**James's Morning - II**

When we arrive at the Quidditch field entrance I pull out the brass key that McGonagall gave me when I volunteered for the job out of my pocket. Then I hold the door open and just like all good young gentlemen I hold the door open for Lily.

"Ladies first." I smile at her. My parents would be so proud of me for remembering the manners they tried to instill in me. Not all of them stick with me all the time, but I am aware of their usefulness every once and awhile, when a situation arises for them. And I do it flawlessly if I do say so myself.

Okay, maybe not. Hmmm. Lily just rolled her eyes at me as I let her in first. So she can't stand it when I act with manners any more than when I don't. That just doesn't make any sense.

I guess it had to be something else than, perhaps she was thinking about what had her upset earlier. Maybe. At least that makes more sense, so I'm going to go with that.

"The equipment room is this way," I tell Lily turning to my left and then stop to look back at her.

"I'll wait here, unless you need me to help or something?" Lily replies. I turn myself towards while walking backwards.

"No, you're fine right there. I'll just be a moment," I try to give her a warm smile as I gesture towards the door behind me,"I just need to bring out a few of the school brooms and the ball case."

She gives me a nod. I hope she decides to hang around longer, even if we just agreed she'd walk with me, but then we never did settle on just how long or if she'd walk back with me once we got here. I hope she does. It's not like setting up for tryouts takes that long. I wouldn't have volunteered for the job if it took actual effort. I have better things to do with my time after all.

I open the door and grab two brooms and then place them on top of the Quidditch ball case. I could use my wand to levitate them, but manual labor is much more manly and this seems like a good time to show off a bit. I mean, it is just me and Lily here, so I don't have to worry about Sirius harping on me for doing this later. Which actually makes it more exciting of a display for me. Honestly, this morning is going rather well. Now if only everyday could be this nice. Actually it _would_ be a dream come true if I could wake up and spend every morning with Lily Evans. Just the two of us. _Forever._

I let the case drop with a thud to the ground. Well I didn't really, let it, I was distracting myself and it slipped, but it's close enough to where it needed to go so it works out okay. Though I think, judging by her sudden jolt, I startled Evans a bit. Whoops. But then she looks so cute so I don't feel too terrible about it.

Now I just have to convince Lily not to leave while I go set up the stands.

"Alright then," I look to her as I brush my hands of the dust from the case. "Just need to go set up up in the stands and then I'm done. Want to come up with me?"

Hey, it's worth a shot asking. Right?, I mean what could it actually hurt anyways.

She gives me a shrug and I nod at her my approval of her choice and then lead the way all the way up the stands.

I don't waste a second as I reach the top. At the front table of the stands I conjure up four clipboards for the team captains and put the stop watch McGonagall gave me between the middle two. I turn around and see Lily sitting on the edge of one of the benches watching me.

"Okay then, all done." I announce to her. It's funny how she looks like she thinks I'm joking about that.

"That's it?" she asks me, I can hear the disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah," I'm doing my best to smile at her without cracking into laughter, "Doesn't take too much effort." I explain gesturing over my shoulder at the table. "It's why I volunteered." You know I usually not this honest with Evans, but it just doesn't seem like that big of a deal at the moment. This is defiantly different for me, but I think in a good way.

What was with the eye roll again? I'd love to ask but I'm afraid of what she'd say or do to me out here, with now witnesses around. She turns and leads as we head back down to the field. I can't help but laugh to myself. Lily's about the only other girl I know who can be as intimidating as Cenis when holding a wand pointed at your face. And trust me, it's not a very pleasant experience either way around. But it is sort of fun to imagine.

When we reach the field Lily begins heading for the entrance. Darn it, I wish there was something I could do to keep her here and... OOO! I got it!

"Evans, wait!" I shout at her. She timidly turns around at me. Merlin I hope this works.

"Sorry, I just remembered I didn't check the balance of the brooms yet. Let me do that, then we can head out."

"Sure." she nods at me. It's so cute, she must have bought that excuse. Probably a good thing she doesn't know that much about flying. If she did she'd know that the balance of a broom is set and then if needed changes depending on who is riding it on its own.

Alright part one of my idea to keep Lily around longer went great. Now for part two. I'm such a genius, Sirius would be so proud. I can't wait to tell him about all this later.

I mount one of the brooms and quickly kick off. I glance down at Lily as soon as I'm high enough so that she wouldn't notice if she was watching me too. And wouldn't you know it, she is. I let out a sigh of relief, this was the risk of my plan. Once I got up into the air, she was free to leave on her own if she wanted. My insides are all a flutter and it has nothing to do with being on this broom.

As I head back down I notice her attention has shifted so I decide to pick on her for not keeping an eye on me the entire time. I swoop down so that I can speak right behind her into her ear.

"Want to try?" It's so hard not to laugh as she whips her head around, clearly stunned. I so got her.

"No thanks," she replies with her voice shaking just slightly. Wow, I really got her. Well, either that or she's just scared of the idea of flying. _Darn it_. Well might as well use that for something.

"You afraid Evans?" I can't help myself, I live to tease and joke around. It's in my nature, and to be fair she set herself up by not hiding the fact. She looks so cute when she's flustered.  
"No." If by no she meant yes than sure, I believe her. I raise my eyebrow at her to show her my blatant disbelief. Then I let out a short laugh and jump off the broom I'm on. I go and exchange it with the other one.

"Come on then, let's go for a ride together." I reply instantly hoping onto the broom.  
"Together?" Why is she looking at me like I've lost my mind? "On the same broom, are you insane?"  
"Sure. Why not?" I shrug at her. "There's plenty of room." To prove it I scoot forward a bit on the broom. I really hope she says yes. I extend my hand out to her and smile. _Come on James, be smooth, don't let your nervousness show_, I tell myself. "Come on Evans, I'll be doing all the work, all you have to do is hang on and enjoy the ride."

Whoa, even I'm impressed by what I just said. Oh, man Sirius is never going to believe how smooth I'm being. I just hope she says yes. I keep my eyes locked onto her face to make sure I don't miss a moment of this. I'm so close, she just has to reach up and take my hand.

It seems like I've been holding my hand out to her for hours, but I know it has just been a few moments. It is slightly awkward though, Lily's looking down at my hand so I can't even relax it or she might think the offer is over. And that's the last thing I want her to be thinking. I knew she was nervous about flying, but honestly, is she really this nervous? If she doesn't want to fly all she has to do is actually tell me those words. I'd back off,... _eventually_.

"Come on Lily." I coax her, remembering to be gentle. That's what Ariel told me I should try being when I talk with Lily, gentle. Why am I remembering that now? Well I guess it doesn't matter, Lily has met my eyes and placed her hands in mine. In an instant I wrap mine around hers and swing her up and over the broom behind me.  
"Don't let go." I tell her and then push the both of us upwards in the morning sky.

"Wait!" she gasps in my ear. I'm suddenly aware of the fact that I didn't ask if she was ready. How could be so stupid?  
"What is it?" I ask stopping the broom as quickly as I can. I should have realized she'd be jittery flying. But at least she did have enough sense to wrap her arms around me, which by the way, is a rather pleasant feeling.  
"No dangerous tricks. _Please_." she asks, emphasizing the 'please'. So that's what had her all jumpy.  
"Sure thing Evans." I reply and begin our flight again. So far, so good, considering how our interactions usually go. I know I shouldn't get my hopes up too high, but still, I can't stop wondering how if I can get her to enjoy herself up here, if she'll want to go flying again sometime.

I'd never say no to her if did. I can't help the smile I know is on my face, I'm just glad Evans is sitting behind me and can't notice herself.  
At this point it's straight even between the enjoyment I'm getting from flying and being with Evans. Honestly I couldn't say which is making me feel so happily relaxed right now, it could be both together for all I know. Truthfully I don't care, I just don't want this feeling to stop anytime soon.

I'm hoping the cooler air isn't bother Evans, though she hasn't said anything yet about it. Just to be on the safe side I turn us out of a head wind and angle us down soaring gently over the Quidditch field walls heading toward the castle. I hope she's enjoying the view, with the sun rising the water looks like it's dancing and the castle has it's own glow. It really is a majestic sight.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful!" she suddenly exclaims. It's so cute and perfect a reaction, I can't help myself as I break into a fit of silent laughter.  
I continue to skim us over the lake as I get us lined up with the Viaduct bridge. I do enjoy flying over and under the bridges of the castle. Almost as much as when I try to scale the outer walls of it. Course Remus and Sirius aren't too fond of me doing that, so I don't get to that often. Which really just makes it all the more exciting for me. But anyways, I feel it is polite to give Evans some warning, just in case.

"Going back up, hold on!" I call back to her as I kick up our speed. As we head up I can feel Evan's hold around me tighten and her head bumps my back. I stiffen to keep the broom steady knowing I jumped slightly from the sudden movement. I know it's hard to believe, but I don't usually go around flying with someone else on my broom, it takes some getting used to.

I circle us up to the left around one of the larger towers of the castle. I'm actually doing this with my eyes squinted to keep as much of the sun's glare out of my eyes as possible. I keep us going higher over the rooftops and I'm slightly wondering if I've scared Evans since her grip around me is still tight. Not that I mind that of course. I mean I don't mind her holding me tightly, not her being scared. I definitely don't want her to be scared.

"You okay back there Lils?" I ask over my shoulder at her after directing us out of a cold breeze.  
"Can we go back now?" She asks me, her voice slightly shaky. Merlin's pants, I have scared her haven't I? "And don't call me Lils." she adds. Well at least she's okay back there. I mean that was a usual Lily Evans response. I nod and pull the broom back up so that we're heading for the Quidditch field. As we get closer, I can't help but get a brilliant idea. I am James Potter after all.

I keep us going towards the Quidditch field but aim us highter, the broom heading toward my intended target. Oh Merlin, I hope this works.

"I want to get off." Lily speaks directly into my ear. You have no idea how much it tickles. I try to keep my cool by keeping my laughter silent, but it isn't easy. Not one bit. I continue flying us along.

"Want to touch the goal?" I ask over my shoulder as I gently bring us to a stop within arms reach of one of the goal posts.

_Heh_, I knew this was a good idea. Though it seems a bit odd that she's taking so long to touch it since she seemed so eager to get off the broom only a few moments ago. Wait... is she trying to make this last longer like I'm trying to do? I know better than to get my hopes up, but honestly how many other explanations can there be? Unless she's been distracted by something else-

_Oh no_, what's wrong now. Lily's no longer reaching out for the goal. She jerked her hand back so quick I had to tense up on my grip to keep us steady. Just great, and I thought she was enjoying herself up here.  
"Evans?" I call to her shifting my head up to the sky. I notice a cloud that looks an awful lot like a bunny. _Rabbit_. I meant to say _rabbit_. Like I use a term like bunny.

Whoa, is Lily _crying_? I pull my attention from the clouds and back to Evans. Her breathing isn't steady and I can actually feel her sniffling against my back. This is not good. I hope she doesn't hate me.  
"Lily?" I call out to her again. She doesn't reply to me, she just keeps crying. I know, _I know_, take the broom down. That's exactly what I'm doing.

_"Just brilliant James, you got Lily upset at you again. Now she's crying and will probably refuse to talk to you for the rest of the year. You'll be lucky if she lets you apologize once we've reached the ground."_ I mentally scold myself as I bring us down. I can already imagine Evans shouting at me as the ground draws nearer.

We touch down and I close my eyes expecting of her shouts, but they don't come. She's completely motionless behind me with her arms still wrapped around my chest. So this means she wasn't upset crying, right? She was just scared from the height, right? Not that that makes the situation much better, but it does give me a better chance of making it up to her with an apology and her not hating me forever.

"It's okay, we're on the ground now." I tell her dropping the broom to the ground. She still doesn't move. I take a deep breath and gulp it down my throat as I remember Ariel's advice to me. _Gentle_.

"Lily," I speak softly as I slowly bring my hand over where hers are crossed over my chest.  
"_Okay James good. Now just tell her you're sorry and that you didn't meant to make her so frightened that she'd cry."  
_"I'm....didn't mean too-" I cut myself off. Come on, this can't be that hard. I can't believe how nervous I am right now. I don't usually have this much trouble talking, but then, I have to be careful about what I say with Lily. She gets mad at me so much when I don't want her to anyways. And I really don't want to make her made now. More than any other conversation I've ever had with her.

As I'm trying to mentally pull myself together here, I take the opportunity and pull Lily's hands out of their grasp around me. I take in a deep breath before I try again. I can't help but notice she took in one herself.

"I'm sorry-" Lily says

"just a thought-" I mumble staring at my feet. I'm not exactly sure why she just apologized. It doesn't make any sense to me. I guess the good thing to make note of is that she's at least stopped crying. I know I'm walking around in small circles but I can't help it, it's just something I do when I'm nervous. Plus I'm sort of lost in my thoughts. I just hope Lily doesn't think I'm completely mental as I try and work out what's going on here. I haven't the foggiest at the moment and I doubt that's helping the situation.

"It wasn't your-" Lily speaks up as I try and contiune on where I left off from my previous comment.

"you might enjoy-" why is it I only mumble around Lily Evans all of a sudden? I have no clue how much of my ramblings she's hearing I'm just trying to say everything I know I need to say as quickly as I can. She has to be getting ready to scold me soon.

"cuz you don't fly-" Why does she have that startled look of confusion on her face? Wait, now it's gone, oh man, now she looks frustrated about something.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" She asks suddenly. Whoa... okay, I'm was not prepared for that. Talk about your loaded question. She doesn't honestly expect me to answer that one, right? "I'm sorry, what a ridiculously absurd question to ask someone."

Whew, yeah, I'll say- "Especially before breakfast." I can't help but voice the last bit of my thought as I break out into laughter. Kinda glad I did though, it definitely broke the awkward barrier between us. I love the sound of Lily's laugh.

She sure makes me go through a lot of different emotions all at once. I can't help but stare at her. It's like a completely different person has just appeared in front of me, and yet I know it's still Lily Evans. For as many emotions as she can make me feel, she showcases twice as many in her expressions alone. I wish I knew what each of them meant, maybe then I wouldn't be so confused about what's happened.

I don't really feel like it should be me to start the conversation back up again, I don't know why, it just doesn't seem right. Besides, if Lily didn't have something to say she'd leave. It wouldn't make any sense for her to just stand here with me, no matter how much I might want her to just want to.

"I wasn't crying because of you, or anything you did." She finally says to me. Okay, now things are making even less sense than before.

I sigh in my confusion. That's strange, I think we both just sighed at the same time. Kind of funny actually. I glance at her with my trademark smirk.  
_Awe, wow_. I think she's blushing.

* * *

The next chapter will be Lily again, thanks for reading and remember reviews and comments are always welcome, umi


	10. Lily's Morning IV

**Lily's Morning - IV**

My thoughts are all in a jumble right now.

"Hey...James," I begin but stop myself. How can I speak when I can't even think of how to say what I want to correctly. James's expression changes slightly, his eyes widen a little and his lips fade down into a flat line. Maybe he can't read my mind after all. The thought makes me smirk. Oh Godric, _please_, don't let him take it in some misunderstood romantic way. Please. I don't need that confusion on top of everything else I'm dealing with right now. Truly, just how much more of a fool can I make of myself today? When I woke up this morning, this is not how I envisioned it going. What he must be thinking of me.

"Hey Lily, want to have another go?" He asked walking back and picking up the broom. He turned his attentions back at me, watching me with those sparkling eyes. Is he serious? But, how did he know what I wanted to ask? Seems he can only read my mind when I'm not upset, just nervous. Lucky me.

"I-" _Come on Lily_, just say you would like that, it isn't that hard. James speaks up again, running his hand through his hair again. Why does he always do that anyways?

"Not for too long, just up and through one of the goals maybe. Just so you have a more gentle, happier memory when it comes to flying."

Wow, I hadn't really thought of that. It's kinda sweet that he wouldn't want me to have a bad memory associated with flying. Though I think it has more to do with his obsession with all things surrounding Quidditch than anything else. You know, not wanting me to have any negative associations with flying or that game. Be just like him to think that. Not that I'm an expert on how James thinks, mind, _thank Godric_ for that.

"Come on Lily, or is it that scary for you?" James asked with a slight smirk. I don't believe him, he's trying to entice me to ride with him again by calling me a chicken! Teasing that I'm scared of flying. He has some nerve.

I give him a slight glare, and stare at him. He doesn't change his expression. Apparently I should have glared harder.

"Fine." I sigh after a moment. The wind blows again and whips my hair around my face. I reach up and grab hold of most of it and hold it and wait till the wind dies down again.

The sound of James's warm chuckle reaches my ears. Don't laugh at me! I _swear_ James Potter is the most insensitive man in this whole school. James Potter also has the most annoying laugh, I swear he does.  
I can't help but roll my eyes as I walk towards him again. I must be going mental, I was walking back towards the castle only moments ago, and now I'm actually going to get back onto a broom with James Potter. Honestly, I don't know what is happening to me lately.

So here we are, again. The kick up isn't as awkward as before, but there's still that pit of weightlessness inside me, kind of like I'm being tickled from the inside. I wonder if it's this feeling that makes people enjoy flying so much. The ascent is slower than the first time, James has us going up in a spiral, circling around the quidditch poles as we head up to the top. I think he's purposefully being gentler this time, though, I'm not certain exactly why that is, but I do appreciate it.

Of course he'd take us up to the tallest goal. Why am I not surprised. He pulls us midway through and stops us. I still can't believe how steady he is with a broom. He really is a talented flyer. And I'm thankful he can't hear my thoughts.

There is nothing but the sound of the wind between us. I slowly reach out and touch the golden pole. It's cold, just like I thought, but I can't help this sudden warm rush I feel racing through my fingers and up my arm. I can't explain it, but I just feel.. happy and... relieved. I let out a soft giggle then return my arms safely around James.

He waits a moment longer and then brings us slowly down. I'm really glad I let him take me up again. It's hard to explain, but I needed to do something like that, something simple, and exciting, and, well, _new_. Yes, a new experience I've never had before, it really has helped me feel better. And it only took a few moments.

Moments I'd never have gotten if it hadn't been for James distracting me that time from what was truly bothering me. Not that he knew he was doing that for me, mind, but he completely wiped my depressing thoughts from me.

My feet touch the ground and my thoughts are broken.

"We should head back to the castle, I'm sure it's almost time for breakfast." I say after we dismount the broom. I begin to walk back without waiting for him. I can hear him following just behind me, which is fine by me. I can keep smiling like this for a while longer. I'd hate for him to cheapen the memory of this morning too. I should thank him for all of this I guess, but I find it much more exciting to just keep this fact to myself.

* * *

Okay, well I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I've got a chapter for Sev, Remus, James, Sirius, and finally the last one back with Lily left to this story - whose chapter are you looking forward to more?


End file.
